Ziva, Did you kill Houdini?
by Annabeth Patelle
Summary: Ziva/Tony, Abby/McGee. Ziva gets captured, Tony eventually saves her.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva, did you kill Houdini?

Chapter 1.

Author's note and Usual disclaimers: I do not own anything but the ideas, which might have been had by someone else, but because of no evidence on the contrary, I believe they are original. Belisarrio and his company own NCIS and all the characters, blah blah blah. Enjoy! I think there'll be like, what 15 or 20 chapters, 1 or more chapter a day unless something goes wrong with me, but I'll try my hardest. Please review :)

"That's how Houdini died!" McGee acutely observed. I rolled my eyes, muttering 'show-off' under my breath.

"Ziva... did you kill Houdini?" I squinted my eyes at her suspiciously.

"It's possible. I do not remember all of their names." She smiled at me. I smiled back at her. Somehow, I was warming to her, day after day. But I'd always liked her, since her first day. Who knew she would read GSM? I laughed to myself. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Gear up." We didn't even notice Gibbs come in. But then again, we never do.

"And Tony?" He motioned me over. "You break her heart, I'll break you."

"What do you mean, Boss?" But he was already gone.

I got shotgun with Ziva driving. Gibbs and McGee opted for the van.

"Tony, you seem more relaxed today with my driving." She had a bemused expression plastered to her face.

"Yeah, well, you get used to it."

"Really?" her eyebrow shot up.

"Nope," I said with a grin.

There was a pause in our conversation.

"May I tell you something, Tony?"

"Sure, Zivs. You know you can tell me anything."

"It's something I haven't told anyone."

"Yeah. I promise I won't tell. You can trust me."

"I know I can. Which is what makes this so hard."

"Just tell me. I won't think any less of you for it." I smiled at her, gently, not my usual flashy grin.

"Okay, here goes. Tony, I-" like in all of the bad movies, her cell phone rang. "Hehe. Just like one of those bad movies you made me watch, eh, Tonie?"

"Tony, not tone-knee, Ziv." She'd totally just ignored her cell. I snuck a peek. It was her father calling. Wow. I was now more important than her father. I grinned. Ziva looked at me like I was crazy.

"I know. You can call me Ziv and I can't call you Tonie?"

"Nope."

We'd already gotten out of the car.

"Glad we understand each other, then." She winked, then turned and walked away. Gawds, that woman was so hard to read...

"DiNozzo! Bag and tag." We were at the base of a canyon. The victim had fallen over the edge. The strange thing was that he was wearing a wetsuit. In the desert. Dog tags encircled his neck. It was a weird case, probably some phsyco suicider. I was just getting ready to pick up something he'd dropped when I heard, "TONY!!!!!"

I swiveled around just in time to see Ziva falling off a small hill, coming straight at me. Instinctively, I stuck my arms out and caught her, falling backwards and pulling her into my chest. She looked at me, then reached up and rubbed my cheekbone.

"Got a little dust on you." She smiled.

"Are you okay, Ziva? I'm sorry..."

"What about? It's I who should be sorry..."

"I caught you, and you fell on top of me. I thought you would've complained at being this close."

Her body shook with laughter. "I don't mind. In fact, this is kinda cozy." She put her arms around me and snuggled in, her head on my chest. I was surprised, but hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"DiNozzo, David! You stop making out and start working!"

We were almost not ashamed, really – we were both laughing as we stood up.

"We never speak about this again, got it?" we both hissed simultaneously. We looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Come on, DiNozzo, we have work to do." She took my arm and pulled me away, towards the crime scene. I caught a sly, happy grin on her face, one that probably matched mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva, Did You Kill Houdini?

Chapter 2.

As much as I would love to, I still don't own NCIS, or any affiliated trademarks, registered trademarks, etc. including actors and the characters portrayed by those actors. However, not having any evidence presented to me proving the contrary, I believe that the ideas/plot line behind this story is of my own creation, therefore in my ownership.

A McGee/Abby Chapter, mostly... I promise the next one is pretty much completely Ziva/Tony, I just needed this to fill in some blanks. Thanks for all your reviews; keep writing – one sentence isn't a lot of work for you but it brings me great joy :) Thanks for reading, guys!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the lab, Abby was looking through the evidence. Her mass spectrometer was acting up, and she couldn't get it to work right. Suddenly, a pair of arms enveloped her from behind. She would have kicked his face in (or out, she could do either, really. Thought out was _way_ more fun) in a moment had she not heard, "Hey, Abs."

"Hi, McGee!" She swiveled around and gave him a huge hug. "I missed you, Timmy!"

"Really?" McGee looked hopeful – he didn't even object to her usage of his first name. He grinned in a schoolboy-like manner. The smile literally _lit up_ his face.

"Yep. Now go fix my mass spectrometer." Abby winked, grinning back at McGee, who by now was used to this; used to her.

"Gibbs wanted me to ask you if you were done with the Petty Officer's personal effects."

"Wife wants 'em back?"

"Guess so... umm... I'll get started on your mass spectrometer then, I guess..."

"You're just looking for an excuse to stay a while longer, Timmy!" Abby teased. She got it right, though, because McGee blushed and started stuttering.

"Well, I, um, that is, I mean, yeah, but, like, um... yeah," he finished, flustered and beet-red.

"It's okay, McGee. Everybody loves me. I'm irresistible." She said, teasing him. McGee chuckled, but once again didn't argue. He'd been competing for her heart against Gibbs and Tony since the minute he'd walked into NCIS. Of course, Gibbs and Tony weren't after Abby's heart. But he still thought he was something less than them, that Abby would never want him because he could never be as good as Gibbs or Tony.

"Abby, do you think- ah, nevermind. Forget I even said anything..."

"McGEE! Tell me! Pleeeease?" She put on her best puppy-dog face and clapped her hands together, begging him to regale her with his question. He always said the funniest things, though she had a feeling he didn't always intend for it to be that way.

"No, Abs. Not now. I'm sorry." His face was the epitamy of depression. She immediately felt guilty for pressing him.

"Aw. Okay, McGee. But only because it's you." Abby smiled, giving McGee a huge hug and squeezing him until she was sure he has no breath left in his lungs. She clung on to him, comforting him, comforting herself, in a way...

Gibbs stood in the doorway, silently, watching... They were perfect for each other, balancing, supporting, encouraging one another. McGee respected Abby, he didn't treat her like everyone else did, like something to use when you need it and leave in the basement when you didn't. Gibbs knew that McGee loved her. And Abby loved him. There was always a slight change in her temperament when he was around. He could lift her out of her depression better than anyone. Maybe even better than Gibbs could. Now all that was left was for McGee and Abby to both realize it. Gibbs coughed. Abby and McGee broke apart, though reluctantly.

"What do you have for me, Abs?"

"Um, prints on the victim's body turned out to be his, his wife's... and guess what?"

"Abs..." Gibbs said, warningly.

"And his CO's wife's!" Abby built up the suspense just as long as Gibbs would let her.

"Affair?" Gibbs's eyebrow shot up.

"I should think so! I would tell you _where_ I found them, but that would intrude upon Timmy's innocence." Abby grinned, as did Gibbs and McGee. Gibbs went up to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek as a 'thank-you', and quickly left the room. McGee, amazingly, did the same. However, upon exiting the lab, his face was a few spectrums of red deeper than his boss's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva and Tony got out of the car in front of the victim's CO's house. They were talking about something that had happened at the office last night (both of them had stayed late).

"Did you see the look on Ducky's face when he found Jimmy wandering around the lobby with lipstick smeared all over his face? That was hilarious!" Tony's laughter filled the air.

"It was... Now shut up, Tony. The wife must not know." Her grin was even wider than his.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

They had barely stepped onto the porch when the door opened and a gun was pressed to Ziva's temple.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here, Leanne..."

I know, it's horrible to leave you with this ending, but there will be more within the next 24 hours, most likely. :) Review.... please!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva, did you kill Houdini?

Chapter 3.

Sorry once again, I absolutely SWEAR that tomorrow there'll be a lot more. Bear with me, please. My arm is broken :(

Ziva and Tony were herded into a room that looked suspiciously like a cellar. Locked inside and shackled to wall, they hung almost limply. "Well, at least the shackles are clean!" Tony said. Trying to lighten the mood. Ziva gave a grim chuckle.

"Yes – at least we have that."

There was a moment of silence. Then Tony's hesitant voice asked- "Ziv, I know it's like. Personal and all, but what's going on between you and your father?" He seemed reluctant to ask, but she gave him an answer within seconds. Her voice was shy, timid, meek- everything which Ziva was so obviously not, at least on the surface.

"I was my father's poster child. He raised me to kill a ban with my bare hands before I turned 7. I was trained to keep my emotions hidden, beaten for just a smile. I'm much more careful now. But my father disapproved of my NCIS job; he called it a scam, me a disappointment, a disgrace..." Bitterness from her voice dripped into the air, making it thicker than maple syrup.

Tony moved his hand around, not feeling the pain, extending his arm and wiping the few tears that were there off of Ziva's cheek. It hurt so much to see his strong, willfull partner, his Ziva!, reduced to tears... He forgot about their position, about all the rules, as the words started pouring from his soul.

"I'm sorry, Zive. He's such a bastard. No one should have to live through that. Especially not you. As much as people might see you as superhuman, I can see straight through that. I know that you care. And I care, too. I care about you, so much that you couldn't even begin to guess. I..." She cut him off.

"Tony. Don't say it, please. I know. I know you think of me as a little sibling you have to protect from everything for her own goof. I- I just can't stand to hear you say it. So please don't, Tony. It would break my heart." She looked as if she was about to cry.

"No, Ziva, you don't understand! I l-"

Once again, with the best of timing, as usual, the door opened onto Tony's tear-stricken face. Their captors walked in.

"Well, well, well. As you can probably tell by now, we aren't fond of taking prisoners. So we won't. Instead, we'll shoot you. Right now." She held the gun that was in her hand up to Ziva's head and pulled the trigger.

THIS IS NOT THE END.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva, did you kill Houdini?

Chapter 4.

Once again, sorry for the long wait. And that this chapter is short. I just needed to end this one on this note... mwahahahaha :) Next one will be up in just like half an hour or so, hopefully.

If you have not yet familiarized yourself with my usual disclaimers, they apply to this chapter, too, so I urge you to do so soon, a.k.a. Before you sue me :)

The gun drew a blank. At the same time, the door flew open again onto two flabbergasted captors, and 2 shots were fired simultaneously, drilling with almost disturbing accuracy into the skulls of the husband and wife team. Gibbs and McGee watched them fall, then Gibbs poured another 3 rounds into each of them. He muttered a very explicit word under his breath. As an afterthought, he sumped another two rounds into the woman.

"Ziva, Tony, you alright?" Gibbs asked, helping McGee unchain the two agent from the wall. Ziva, weak and aching, fell into Gibbs's arms. He steadied her but didn't let go, as Tony watched with heartbroken eyes. The rest of his face, however, betrayed nothing. Ziva hugged Gibbs back, and he closed his eyes in relief that his second-best agent would be all right. Smiling, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Trying to mask his hurt, hurt he was almost guilty of, he turned to McGee with a very obviously fake grin on his face. "Don't even think about it, Probie. I'm not kissing you."

Ziva jumped at the longing and heart-brokenness in his voice, and ran after Tony as he hurried, almost crying now, from the room. She came up behind him as he was entering their car and spun him around, but he just got into the car and slammed the door. Sitting down beside him on the other side, Ziva poured all of her emotions into a single, whispered word.

"Sorry."

And he forgave her with his whole heart.

---

Back inside the house, McGee and Gibbs were bagging and tagging the evidence.

"Hey, boss... Do you think..." McGee trailed off, embarrassed. But Gibbs knew what was on his mind.

"Yeah, McGee. They do love each other. Might take them a while to realize it, though. Let's hope it doesn't take them too long." His voice wasn't the usual gruff one- McGee could tell that however much he tried to cover it up, Gibbs cared for both Tony and Ziva. Tony like the son he never had, and Ziva as the daughter he had lost. Gibbs was prepared to renounce Rule 12, if only so his adopted 'children' could have the future they should. The future they needed.

---

Ziva and Tony rode in silence. Ziva knew that however much she wanted to throw her arms around him, to tell him everything, to explain, the best thing to do now was wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva, did you kill Houdini?

Chapter 5.

Please read the following; some of it contains actually useful/funny info that you might even like :)

Wait, one more thing: Read the disclaimers in Chapter 3 or so, they're the most complete. They apply to this chapter as well (I don't own NCIS, blah blah blah). I would also like to add that I do not own any of the following: the internet, the intranet, the extranet, , the concept of fanfiction, Writer, the concept of a computer, the concept of keys/a keyboard, coffee, the concept of binder paper, the concept of a binder, etc. So, don't sue me. I'm only 13, anyways :)

And the last note: I'm giving away scans of the rough drafts (on binder paper) sometime this week. I can't immagine why you'd want one, but chapters 1-4 (the rough draft of c.4 is a combo of the posted chapters 3 and 4). It's totally free and everything, but if you want it sent to your email, then obviously I'll need your email. I don't know whether these servers support images. The rought drafts, I must warn you, though, are VERY rough. There's whole crossed-out sections, and they're not much like the finals. You might like that about them, though. If a significant majority of the people who actually read and review this story (like, 2 people :D) want them typed up, like word-for-word (cause sometimes I took out or put in significant amounts of information), I can do that, too. :) Just saying... Anyways, talk to me here, people. You know how much I like that :).

Okay, _now_ you can read the chapter :) (as you can see, I like smiley faces. They make me happy :D)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the office, Tony was looking sad, talking to Abby, and looking sad.

"Abbs... Why would she even _do_ that? Gibbs was never more than just a boss to her, was he?" The last phrase was said more way more than just hopefullt. It was said with a need of reassurance such that Abby had never seen in him before.

"Of course, Tony." Abby searched for the right words, and found she couldn't think of them. So she did the next best thing – she threw her arms around Tony. "I'm sorry, Tone. (A.N. - isn't that _the_ cutest nickname EVER!?!) I know she still loves you. You're perfect for each other." She held him at arms length now. He thanked her and kissed her forehead, before practically flying across the room with a purposeful stride.

Ziva's head ducked out of the doorway as she hid behind the corner, contemplating what she just saw.

---

Ziva was pacing back and forth across the room. Her look spoke lectures. It was a mix of worry and concern and confusion. She leaned over Gibbs's desk, her face almost uncomfortably close to his. "Gibbs, I need to ask you a question; two, actually." Her voice was flustered, almost stutteringly nervous. "Do you-"

"Yes and no." Gibbs interrupted, but his tone was kind. He looked at Ziva, and placed his hand on her arm, gently...

"What?" her brow flustered at the confounding commentary.

"Yes, Tony likes you. No, I do not mind if you break Rule #12," Gibbs explained. His face was plastered with a tender smile. Ziva looked at him with bewildered eyes.

"You are physic, Gibbs!" She beamed at him, throwing her arms around him once more. He patted her back and gave a hearty chuckle.

"You mean psychic." A bemused expression lit up his face as he laughed about Ziva's truly amazing knowledge of American culture. She smiled, too. But hers was a hopeful smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I'm looking at around 10 chapters for each little semi-plot. Should I make it a series of little plot-lines (like the actual NCIS, only in chapters), where each plot-line is a separate case, or should I end it on this one? I mean, this case? I'm kinda bad at writing cases :D. And one more question- would you like any more pairings? Like, anything, even father/daughter relationships. TALK TO ME, PLEASE!!!


	6. C 6a alternate chapter

Ziva, did you kill Houdini?

Chapter 6.

Okay, so Author's notes for last chapter apply for this, too. Disclaimers are also the same. Thanks :)

Oh, and sorry for the long wait, writer's block *rolls eyes*, lol. :) Enjoy!

OMG, this thing is like 1200+ words, and the A/N and heading aren't even really long! Kewl... :) (As you can see, I like happy faces cuz I'm a generally happy person. Remember Abby saying, "That's because I'm a generally happy, person, Gibbs!"? Well, that's me :) And I 3 Abby, as you can probably see.)

Okay, that prbably messed up the word count, but w/e. I'll let you read the story now (lol) :)

In the morning, their ritual began again.

"Gear up. Dead marine near Norfolk." He stopped by the elevator. Looking around with an annoyed expression, he asked, "Where the hell is DiNozzo?".

Ziva, expecting Tony to be right behind her with his stuff, backtracked and looked at his desk. Her expression changed from visible exasperation to defiant worry.

"Maybe he slept in today?" Hope filled her face.

"Um, sure... That's probably it." McGee looked uncomfortable.

"McGee!" Ziva said in a warning tone. "What do you know that I don't?" She fixed him with her most glaring look. "Nothing." Gibbs answered for him. "Now let's go. We have a crime scene to be at." McGee mouthed a silent 'thank you' at Gibbs, and he nodded back with a half-smile. Ziva wasn't herself that day. She kept dropping things, mishandling evidence, staring off into the distance, muttering "where is he" under her breath.

The dead Gunnery Sergeant was found in the very early morning, lying in a backyard with an axe between his head and neck. It was cleanly chopped off, almost as if it had been done with a guillotine. McGee stated the question on everyone's mind first; "Um, boss? Was it an accident, do you think?"

"No, McGee, I do _not_ think." The annoyed-sarcastic tone was not there in his voice. Instead it was quiet and, Ziva thought, almost meek, in a way. Maybe he saw something of himself in the poor Marine. Then he delivered the most shocking blow of all.

"The body was moved postmortem."

Back at the office, while Gibbs was in MTAC, Ziva was pacing anxiously across the floor. "McGee, where is he?" Her voice was not strong like usual, not even whiny like she could sometimes be with Tony when he wasn't playing with her. It was... worried, McGee decided. Anxious and worried and nervous and lovestruck. He came up to her and wiped the single tear from her cheek before taking her in his arms, like a brother, strong, careful, protective. She shrunk into him, glad for a friend. Gibbs didn't interrupt them for a while; he just stood on the second level of their office and watched them. He was thankful for McGee, too. For someone who understood him, Ziva, Tony, Abby, Ducky- everyone. McGee knew like no one did when to back off and when to, sometimes forcefully if necessary, pull them into a hug and hold them tight. Even Tony liked McGee, though you could never get him to admit it. "I'm sure he'll come back, Zi." McGee was the only one she allowed to call her that, and he was _very_ proud of it.

---

Tony did not return the next day, nor the day after. On the third day, Ziva was deteriorating to a pile of pitiful sadness, and no one, not even Gibbs, was getting any work done. McGee and Gibbs were sitting at their desks, Gibbs with a stack of coffee cups on his desk and bags under his eyes, McGee with his head in his hands and tears in his eyes. Tony was his (bleep)ing best friend! This could _not_ happen again. Kate and Pacci were bad enough to deal with; he wouldn't be able to bear it if Tony... McGee couldn't even complete the thought.

Tony sauntered in, a grin on his face, a coffee cup in his hand, his coat held precariously over his shoulder with the other, walking the path of a very joyous man. He practically skipped over to Gibbs's desk and stretched out the coffee to him. On his face now was an ashamed sort-of half-smile. Gibbs looked up and finally noticed him. "Hi, boss. Sorry, I was... um... Yeah, I have no excuse; just hit me with it." He shut his eyes and bent his head forward, expecting a head-slap from Gibbs. Instead, Gibbs patted his cheek and said, in a relieved tone of voice, "Glad you're back, To." DiNozzo had never before heard Gibbs reffer to his officers with and name besides for their given ones; McGee, too, realized that this was a significant show of forgiveness on his part. Tony smiled and replied, "Glad to be back." He wheeled around and came up to McGee. They looked at each other for a moment, then wrapped their arms around each other and hugged. McGee whispered, "Don't you dare do that to me again, got it?". Tony chuckled, replying, "You sound like my girlfriends. All of them. Simultaneously. And don't worry, I won't. Besides," his voice shrank down to barely-audible; "I missed you too," he said before letting go. Then Tony turned to his boss, worry piercing his joyful expression. "Boss, where's Ziva?" Gibbs and McGee both pointed to the hallway connecting the in-department elevators to the office. Nobody went in there, save the mailman, and even he only occasionally. Tony raced through the office, without a care to the furniture there.

Ziva was sitting in a corner, her back to the wall, huddled over, tears streaming out of her eyes still. She looked so... fragile, not like he had ever seen her. Her hair covered her face, shielding her eyes from those of everyone else who ventured into the corridor. Cuts covered her arms, and Tony at once realized that she had been cutting herself in his absence. Her head dropped into her hands as she sobbed more quietly, yet more emotionally, in a way that could not be described.

Tears fell into Tony's own eyes. He crossed the corridor in 2 steps, falling next to Ziva and taking her in his sturdy arms, pulling her onto his lap, making small, comforting circles in her back with his thumb. Her ragged, broken voice whispered, "Tony..." and his spoke back, "Ssh... It's okay. I'm back. I'm with you now. Just relax. It'll be okay." He tightened his grip around her, and her voice fell into even, if ragged, breaths. He cradled her head with his hand, and moved the other to her back, rubbing it reassuringly. She asked, her voice now shy and timid but no longer worried or scared, "Where were you, Tony?". He answered, his voice as soothing to her as chocolate to most girls, "Ziva, I... Okay, I was out getting your parent's permission to go out with you. I like you, Ziva. Would you be mine?". She gasped, but it was a happy gasp. She looked into his eyes, and he knew her answer before she said it. "Yes, Tony, because I like you, too." She melted into his grasp, sending her arms around his body and enveloping him in a huge hug. She fell asleep almost instantly, her head on his chest, her body against his, sighing into his t-shirt and he placed his head on top of hers and also drifted away, his body enveloping hers completely.


	7. Do not read this

Okay, so this is another interrim chapter. I'm making the chapter I posted today (Chapter 6) an "alternate" chapter, since a lot of people didn't like it. So tomorrow there will be another one, and it'll be where Chapter 5 left off. But the one I posted today will still be on there as "Chapter 6a", in case someone likes it. Sorry, it was all I could think of today. I appreciate the reviews SO much. Thank you :) especially the anonymous one. :) Cause I've been writing other fanfics, so I kinda forgot the characters a bit. See you tomorrow! (or maybe even today) :)


	8. Chapter 6

Ziva, did you kill Houdini?

Chapter 6 (the real one)

Well, here it is. Um, sorry if the last one and/or this one was bad. I'm really out of it today. Must be the weather. It's raining SO hard here :( That always makes it really hard to write for me. :(((((((( Enjoy! :)

Author's Note: I was too lazy to rewrite the case in the last episode, so in this one, when a 'case' is mentioned, it's the same one as in the last chapter.

The next day, Ziva rose early, determined to get to the office even earlier than she usually did. Her plan was perfect- she would put a note on his desk, and leave the office. When she 'showed up for work', nobody would know that it had been her! Sure, it was a tad school-girlish of her, but whatever. However, when she got to the office, she discovered that there was already something on Tony's desk. In his scrawly handwriting was written:

_Got a lead on the case. Sorry, it was urgent. Be back tomorrow. _

She put the note down, a puzzled expression on her face. Then she decided not to worry about it and went back to her desk to work on the case. But something, in the back of her mind, nagged at her. Tony wouldn't leave like that, right? She suppressed the thoughts and tried to focus.

Gibbs came in only a half hour after her. He was in one of his 'moods', seeming like a huge grizzly bear. Ziva smiled at him, which apparently was the wrong thing to do, because he bellowed out, "WHERE THE (beep) IS DINOZZO?".

"Gibbs, it's 0430. No one is here, much less Tony. But he left a note. It's on his desk, see?"

Gibbs let out a guttural roar that made Ziva want to both hide under her desk and laugh at his hilarity. His face, however, made her almost pick the former. Almost. He placed his hands on her desk and leaned forward, staring her straight into the eyes.

"I got a call this morning. Anonymous. Caller said Tony had made the wrong decision. I put it off as a prank, but rushed over here – without my coffee, mind you – and I find _you_ at your desk acting as if you aren't the least bit worried?" His eyes were more confused than accusing. He stared her straight in the soul, it seemed.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah, what?"

"What... What does your gut say? Mine says he's safe."

Gibbs muttered something that sounded strangely like 'more hopes than says'. Turning to Ziva, he said, "Mine too." He just hoped he wasn't wrong. That was the problem with Ziva. She had suppressed her emotions for so long that she didn't know the difference between them. Gibbs just hoped that this time, she had gotten it right.

---

It had been two days. Two days and no lead on the case. Two days of paperwork and banging heads on tables. Two days... and still no Tony. They all assumed that he'd just been sick, or still investigating his lead... And then Abby came in.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! I'm so sorry! I didn't see it before, but-" Gibbs cut off her yells by holding her on the shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "Yeah?"

"Well, um, don't get mad, but, um... Tony's in trouble." Her face was so apologetic that it couldn't even be comprehended. Gibbs let out a string of profanity that has not yet been heard this side of the second World War. Abby went on with the truly_ fantastic _news.

"He's been captured by an Al Quaeda cell."


	9. Chapter 7

Ziva, did you kill Houdini?

Chapter 7.

Author's Note: Okay, so; sorry for the long wait. This chapter was gonna be way too long, so, sorry for those whom it annoys, but I split this chapter up into several. Reviews are appreciated beyond your wildest imaginations :)

Disclaimers:I do not own NCIS in any way, nor any of the actors, plotlines, or scenarios. Neither do I own the characters mentioned in this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes; Furthermore, I do not claim to own this plotline. I simply believe that I am the first person to write it out. If this is not true, then I am deeply sorry and will remove it under the request of the owner/creator of the plotline. In conclusion, I do not own or presume to own in any way other than that my works are featured on that website, and therefore, since I presume to own my own work, I partly own , in much the same way that every person in America or in any other country (such as Ukraine) owns part of it. Furthermore, I do not own either the internet or the ethernet, or the infranet, intranet, entranet, or enfranets. In fact, I am not sure some of those exist, which is further proof of my nonexistent ownership of them.

Ziva sat at her desk, occasionally glancing over to where Tony used to sit. McGee caught her eye and they shared one of those unexpectedly heartfelt glances that pass between people in troubled times. Gibbs paid them no attention, instead picking up his desktop phone right as it started to ring.

"Yeah?" His voice was gruff, unforgiving. He, too, had suffered from Tony's absence. After all, he was not superhuman. Once he found out who was on the other line, his tone softened considerably. "Sure, Abbs. We'll be down in a second." Hanging up the phone, he turned to his team. What was left of his team, anyways. "Abby found something... About Tony."

They sped down the halls as fast as possible without actually running, and therefore made great fools of themselves. None of them cared, however. It was Tony. News about Tony! It had been 6 weeks; no clues, nothing. This was too big to care about what other people thought.

Abby was hyper like ever, perhaps even more than usual, but there was no trace of caffeine on her table; this was something very important, Ziva thought. And, as usual in these cases, Ziva turned out to be right.

"Okay, good news and bad news." Not even stopping for an answer, Abby went on. "Good news is that the cell that's captured him is in Virginia. Bad news is that that cell..." She was hesitant to even mention the next part; "They aren't known for keeping prisoners." Ziva turned and walked hurriedly out of the room, but the damage was done. Even McGee noticed the tears shining in her eyes. Gibbs motioned for the younger agent and Abby to stay still, while he himself ran out of the room and after Ziva.

He caught up to her in the hallway. Her face was expressionless save the pain obvious in her eyes. "Ziva." His voice was calm as he took her in his arms. She did not cry- there was no need to. Gibbs knew already. He knew everything, and he would make it all better. Instead, she stood there, breathing in the sawdust-y smell, feeling his warm arms around her. It was never romantic between them; she thought of him as a father, and he decidedly felt the same way.

"Ziva, you're in charge of bringing Tony back. Take McGee. I'll be right behind you guys if you need me. And, Ziva?" She looked up at him through wary, yet decisive eyes. "Yes, Gibbs?" He stared her firmly in the eyes. "He will be alright." Somehow, Ziva got the feeling that he was convincing himself more than convincing her.

----

Tony had been in the cell for almost 2 months now. It was quite comfortable now; not that he got to see much of it- he was rarely conscious enough to observe his surroundings. Between constant interrogations and being the punching-bad of his cell-mates, he was happy to fall heavily into sleep whenever his body touched the rough cot he called a bed. Today was just another day to him; just another day till Gibbs found him, just another day till he was back with the team- Abby, Gibbs, McGee... Ziva.

Two guards came in, jostled him from his bed, and dragged him down to the interrogation room. He almost sighed from the overdone routine of it. What he found out in the interrogation room itself, though, was a whole different story. Sitting in a corner, ragged, bruised, wounded, was McGee. Fear wanted to dance its way into Tony's eyes, but he didn't let it. Who knows what they would do if they found out that he worked with Tim? Instead, he put on his best confused face and stared the interrogator straight in the eye. The interrogator was not as cruel-looking this time; maybe the promise of fresh meat had softened him up. The man stepped forward and socked Tony in the face. _Then again, looks can be deceiving_, Tony thought.

McGee ended up being put in Tony's cell. The story he told DiNozzo went something like this: "Gibbs handed over the assignment of tracing you/getting you back to Ziva. She found you, all right, but before we could move in, they took me down and she got away. I assume they'll be back soon, with reinforcements. For now, I say we wait. By the way, what's that kid who was interrogating us's name? I caught Houdini, but I'm not sure. Could have been Gaberdine for all I know."

"I'm pretty sure it was Houdini. And don't move around so much. They get suspicious if we make too much noise," Tony warned.

That night, there was a commotion outside. Tires screeching, then people running, shots fired, yelling, negotiating. Somewhere in the midst of it all he thought he heard a familiar voice, but afterwards, he blamed it on his subconscious. The next morning, though, he was shepherded into a different cell, an isolated one this time. He was almost thankful for the room, the unspoiled air, the dryness. Almost.

Days passed. A week, maybe two. It was hard to count. Tony thought perhaps on the first day of the third week was when things changed for the infinitely better. He was brought to the interrogation room once more, and once again, McGee was there. Tony risked whispering "Just like old times, eh?" before the interrogator walked in, this time leading along an apprentice. He said, "This is Arina. She is quite new to our cause but very loyal and doing marvelously well in the torture and interrogation departments. So far, she has broken 8 prominent political figures, and many more bones. Have fun." He turned around and left. Tony had perked up at the word 'she', but his pleasure soon decreased. He would probably be dead- or worse- by the end of today.

Ziva turned around and looked him in the eyes. Hers were expressionless and steely; something told him that she had not come to rescue them.

_**KEEP IN MIND!: NOTHING IS USUALLY WHAT IT SEEMS.**_

_Author's Note: Okay, so this is the long-awaited (by some) 7th chapter. 7 is my favorite number, by the way :) So, um, yeah. I really wanted to post this tonight, so it might be really crappy. Plus, it's like 1.25 AM, AND I've got a horrid cold. So ha, all you non-believers in the power of will :P. Anyways, I knew I wouldn't finish it tonight if I made it longer, so please bear with me while I get some sleep :) More will be up, um... maybe tomorrow, maybe the next day, because I have to go unload costumes from a damp, dark hole in a wall tomorrow :( I'm like, half-not-even-kidding :D well, that's enough about my personal problems. Oh, Ender's Shadow? It's even better than Ender's Game :) Orson Scott Card is the BEST!_


	10. Chapter 8

Ziva, did you kill Houdini?

Chapter 8.

Author's note: Nope, no author's note for you this time. Skip over the disclaimer, it's the same as last chapter's. Just get to the chapter. I cut it up a bit, so it's sorta short, but I think it's good. There's like very little besides for the fluff at the end cause I didn't want to forget my ideas so I skipped over some of the plot. *insert ashamed expression here* Oh! I guess there is an Author's Note after all! Lucky you, I guess :D Anyways, enjoy, mon amis! :)

The Disclaimers I promised you (you know, the ones that are the same as last chapter's?):I do not own NCIS in any way, nor any of the actors, plotlines, or scenarios. Neither do I own the characters mentioned in this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes; Furthermore, I do not claim to own this plotline. I simply believe that I am the first person to write it out. If this is not true, then I am deeply sorry and will remove it under the request of the owner/creator of the plotline. In conclusion, I do not own or presume to own in any way other than that my works are featured on that website, and therefore, since I presume to own my own work, I partly own , in much the same way that every person in America or in any other country (such as Ukraine) owns part of it. Furthermore, I do not own either the internet or the ethernet, or the infranet, intranet, entranet, or enfranets. In fact, I am not sure some of those exist, which is further proof of my nonexistent ownership of them.

Ziva stood, towering over Tony and McGee. There was no hint of recognition in her eyes. She stepped up to Tony, who was crumpled over on a chair. Her voice steely, no hint of anything but deep despise in her tone, she said, "Sit up." When Tony failed to do so, she grabbed his collar and jerked him upward by it. Leaning in close, she whispered, "Do as I say" in the the same tone, revealing nothing, not even when Tony fixed her with his best look. Interrogation was brutal that day. The two male agents felt like they had been twisted inside out. Tony wondered whether it was all a ruse and Ziva was going to rescue them tomorrow, after gaining the interrogator's trust. Tomorrow came, and Tony's hopes vanished. By the 6th day of torture by the hands of his most trusted partner, he had decided it wasn't worth it to hope anymore.

The end of the first week with Ziva rolled around. McGee and Tony were led to the interrogation room again, and thrown in like always. That, however, is where the similarities ended. First, they heard a punch. Then the interrogator that had come before Ziva came into the room, dragging her by the collar. Ziva's face was all cut up and bruised, and that was nothing compared to the state of the rest of her. Her clothes, ratty and torn, clung to her body with the blood that had dried them to it. She was literally thrown down onto the ground, the interrogator kicking her a few times just in case she wasn't already almost dead.

"Well, this is what happens when we find out that one of our most trusted interrogators is actually an NCIS agent. And when we find out that she is Mossad, too? We kill her. In front of her co-workers, namely you. We almost trusted her, because she was too good not to trust. But that seemed to be our downfall, not killing her right away. For as Colin McGinn said, 'there can be no denying or dodging this basic fact: morality exists precisely to thwart your freedom to act on your selfish desires.' But first, she will watch as we extract the last bits of information we need from you. This is my favorite part of interrogating prisoners, I can honestly tell you. To watch them scream and writhe in pain... the joy of it all." His eyes were murderous as he turned away from Ziva to face McGee and Tony.

That was his only, and greatest, and most certainly fatal, mistake; A boot collided with the back of his head, and in a split second, Ziva stood on top of him, his gun in her hand. Tony winced at the expression on her face. He bit back a plea for her not to kill him- it would not help matters. Instead, he steeled himself against the shot he knew was coming. At least death would be instantaneous.

Instead, he felt his hands being freed of the restraints they were in, and Ziva pulled him up. He could see that McGee, too, was getting to his feet. Ziva left no time for coherent thought, though. "Let's go. Allez, allez!" Prodding the dumb-struck Tony, she practically ran through the maze of corridors. Outside, a van waited for them. They were barely out the gates before they heard an explosion, and saw the building they were just in explode in a mushroom cloud of doom. Ziva looked guilty, and said, "So I rigged it to explode. What of it?" when McGee and Tony simultaneously shot her glances that knew all too well what she had done.

Tony still did not trust her. She had done too much wrong. Or too much right, he wasn't sure which. To leave him like that, to not say anything...? McGee wandered to the driver's seat to ask him where they were going, as if he didn't already know. Tony was glad for the pathetic excuse to be alone with Ziva, though. It was a rare occurance, so he put his thoughts away for the moment.

"Ziva..." He was silenced by arms wrapping around him. Soft, gentle arms; none of the hurt that had accompanied their last meeting. She put her head on his chest while whispering, "I am sorry, Tony. I know you can't ever forgive me, and I will not give you the excuse of 'It was part of the plan'. But I really am sorry, Tony. Even if you don't believe me." He put his arms around her, leaning into their embrace and lowering his head down onto her hair. His voice was soft, calm, forgiving in a way that left Ziva wondering what she had done to deserve it. "Of course I forgive you, Ziva. I can and will never be able to be mad at you. And I deserve your anger, not you mine. I was the one who abandoned you. And I'm sorry for that. Ziva, I... Nevermind." Ziva was too content to prod him for what he was about to say. Probably some sap about how he liked her (as a friend, of course), and that he didn't want her to leave him, blah, blah, blah." She settled into his warm body, feeling Tony's soft skin envelope her until she did the unthinkable- quietly, under her breath so that no one could hear her, she whispered, "I love you, Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony blamed his hallucination on his imagination. No way could she have admitted that she liked, let alone loved him. Nevertheless, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, not even noticing the happy tears slowly streaming from her eyes. "Me too," he mumbled softly. In the dimly-lit vehicle, nothing moved. The two agent just stood there, intertwined, savoring their togetherness. A slow smile made its way onto Ziva's face.

_Author's Note Nombre Deux: This is SO not the end. You guys know me better than that now :) So, did you like it? I await your reviews with a fervor unlike any I have felt before. Immagine me saying that with one of those old knightly accents. :) Or british. Everything's better British :) But really, review. Please. *pouts*_


	11. Chapter 9

Ziva, Did You Kill Houdini?

Chapter 9,

_Disclaimers are the usual, don't own NCIS, never did, well, maybe in a past life, but whatever. Don't own it not and probably never will. Plotline is mine, however, unless someone though of it and posted it first, in which case please tell me and I will be sure to give credit to you. :)_

_Author's note: See, I told you it wasn't the end. If you really really really want the next chapter, I can give you the like short paragraph of pure plot that I scribbled down on my computer to make sure I didn't forget it, but it's like very very very rough. And you'd have to promise to read AND REVIEW the next chapter online. Because reviews are like little hugs and hits are like smiles. So please smile at me and hug me. :P Remember, the more reviews, the higher motivation for an author, the faster they write. So make me happy, d*** it! *innocent little smile*. Hey, you know what I discovered? OpenOffice has 'word completion', where you start typing a word and it fills it in for you. It's so awesome! :) Can't believe people still use Word if this is free. Anyways, won't bother you any longer, please enjoy the chapter and REVIEW it... because as Abby knows well, hugs make people happy. Wait, why do I feel like we've been over this before? Whatever, just read it. I'm beginning to think that an author's note for me is more of a diary :D. Tomorrow there's no school for me because they feel like honoring a dead guy who really didn't discover North America in the first place and was idiotic enough to mistake it with india, though Galileo taught everyone that the world was too huge for a 3-month voyage to take you completely around years before that, so why he mistook it, we'll never know, and... well, I take it my ramblings aren't that educational anyways. My point is, while people aren't actually celebrating this holiday, or are doing so by catching up on sleep, I will be typing away because I am a nice person and will not hold people in such great suspence :P So, um, yeah. New chapter, a fairly long one, I must say, will probably be up around noon tomorrow, or if I pull another all-nighter then like at 2 in the morning, maybe. Anyways, I think that the author's note is now roughly the same size as the chapter itself (well, actually like a third of the chapter, I think) so I'll let you read now :) Enjoy my maddeningly bad, frighteningly fastly-written chapter! :)_

Abby's lab was quiet, calm in the darkness of the early morning. McGee and Abby were sitting side to side at the two computers, both still half-asleep and enveloped in their own thoughts. Gibbs had called them both in remarkably early, for no reason whatsoever, Abby thought, in an incredibly grumpily manner. McGee thoughtfully looked up at her, an amused expression on his face. "Could they be any more obviously dating? I mean, it's not like we're unobservant enough to actually not notice!" He rolled his eyes, annoyed at the behavior of his fellow agents. Abby smiled in that infuriating I-knew-before-you sort of way. "Of course, Timmy." A screen popped up on McGee's computer. "Hey, Tim, what's that?" McGee turned to look at the computer.

His forehead scrunched up, eyes becoming more furious and concerned every single second. They zoomed across the screen, the information sinking in slowly. McGee gasped, turning to Abby. He said, slowly, his tone suggesting his fear, "Abbs, um... this is bad. Really, really bad. Oh, god." Abby recognized the look of complete distress on his face. Her arms wrapped around him as she whispered, fear overcoming her as well, "What are we going to tell them, Timmy?" McGee just shook his head, pressing himself into Abby, welcoming her warmth and comfort as he pondered the grave news.

Ziva made no attempt to get up from her position on Tony's lap when McGee and Abby came in. Instead, she nuzzled her head into Tony's neck. Tony seemed to appreciate the gesture, wrapping his arms comfortably around Ziva, holding her tight. Turning to McGee, he said, "Are you just here to watch, Tim, or are you actually going to say something?" Ziva must have had a positive affect on Tony; this was the first time in years that he had called McGee by his first name. McGee almost decided against telling them; they looked so happy together, they didn't really _need_ the bad news. But his gut told him to go on, and Gibbs had taught him to always go with his gut. So McGee, apologies etched in his features instead of his voice, asked Ziva quite frantically, "Ziva, did you kill Houdini?"

"I thought we went through this before, McGee." Playful laughter graced her tone; evidently, having Tony in her life had made a mark on her, too. McGee elaborated on his question. "Ziva, the captor who interrogated us. The old, white-haired guy with the amazingly muscular shoulders. His name was Houdini. Did you kill him?" Ziva paused to think, eventually saying, "Yes. Yes, I remember now. With my favorite knife, too. Bloody bastard still has it in him. It's very poor form to steal weapons like that, you know." Tony silenced her angry ramblings with a kiss on the forehead. Ziva's features immediately softened, and she graced her love with a smile.

McGee, however, was quite distressed when he said, "Ziva. There is an investigation going on into the possible location of a very, very large terrorist group. Possibly bigger than Al Quaeda. Houdini was about to lead us to it. The FBI thinks you sabotaged their investigation. Purposely. You're on the top 10 list for... well, every national government agency besides for the Center of Agricultural Research. Fornell and his squad have offered you safe-housing, but it'll be safer if you disappear entirely. I'm sorry, Ziva, but the CIA's been given orders to shoot if they see you." Ziva looked stricken, but Tony was practically crying. He spoke mechanically, not seeming to hear himself as he spoke. "Ziva, you're staying with me. Get to my house, it's not listed anywhere, it'll be safe enough until we can get you somewhere else. Take the keys, get my car, and meet me there. I'll get some deadbolts or something. Maybe that'll delay them for a while. Tell Gibbs where we are, McGee. And Tim..." McGee looked up at Tony, tears glistening in his eyes. "Thank you." He grabbed his keys, threw his arm around Ziva, and hurried toward the elevators.

At Tony's house, preparations fit for a full-fledged war were made. And that's what it was likely to be, really. One did not get to be in her position without angering quite a few people, most of whom were now in employment in either the Pentagon or as FBI agents. The sheer irony of it made her laugh. When Tony asked why she was laughing, she said the ironing made her do it. A couple of moments were spent by the two in laughter, before Tony remembered something important. "Ziva, I'll be right back. Double-lock the doors, don't let anyone in, turn off the lights, all that shit. I forgot the burn phones and... and something else, but I'll be right back. Are you okay without me?"

Ziva laughed again. He was treating her like a little child! Of course she would be okay. She told him so, too, after planting a gentle kiss on his brow. "Now go, Tony." He did just so, albeit very reluctantly. Zooming across the street, he stepped into the drugstore, threw a couple of items into his basket, and of course got stuck in line. It was nigh upon 15 minutes before he was back at the front door of his house. It was then that he realized something was not right. Frantically opening the door, he raced in... only to find destruction, everything upturned, his house in ruins.

On the floor lay a piece of lined paper. In black ink, written in small, neat handwriting, just like Ziva's, was written a line of text. Tony's breath caught as he read it.

_They're here. If you're reading this, they've caught me. Continue the Houdini investigation. And Tony- Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. I promise. I love you, Tony._

He almost didn't believe it. He so didn't want to. But for some reason, he did. The tears, However, weren't almost. McGee and Gibbs would find him in a matter of minutes, after getting his distress call. Tony's face would be the epithamy of angst and sadness, tears forever frozen on his lifeless face. And they weren't limited to his face. In the pale moonlight, the whole team's eyes shone with unshed tears that would soon find a place on their cheeks.

_Wasn't I right, though? It is horrible, but it's the only thing I could write because I had the plot in my head and I didn't want to lose it, so I was typing really really really fast and, well, yeah. You get my point. Sorry for the utter badness of it all :) I promise I'll try to do better next chapter. Don't forget, if you're the type of person who cannot take not knowing things at all, I have the next chapter's plotline ready, if you promise to review both this and the next chapters. I know, I drive a hard bargain :P But if not, next chapter will be up tomorrow unless I get very seriously injured in my online math lesson. Or die. Since neither is incredibly likely, expect a new chapter tomorrow :) Arrivederci, tout le monde! Yes, I know I'm mixing up my languages (like Ziva with Uno Mas, S'il Vous Plait :D am I the only one who thinks that that scene was epically hilarious?) :) Goodnight to you all. _

_*whispers* reviews are hugs, once again, for those who didn't hear it the first 18 times :P :)_

_No, seriously, this is my diary, I think. It's actually kindof creepy :D_


	12. Chapter 10 The End

Ziva, did you kill Houdini?

Chapter 10, at last!

_**VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: This will probably be the last one in this series. If people want me to, I'll write a sequel, but... yeah. :)**_

_Disclaimers: You know what, no one reads these anymore! Therefore I am not going to bother even writing one :P_

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait; Writer's Block is a female dog. For me, it's a chihuahua. They always look like they're mocking me *pouts*. Anyways, sorry again, I just really got into watching the episodes themselves (they started airing more on USA network during the times when I'm usually home). I personally like the part in one of the Season 6 episodes, where McGee and Ziva are like, "If it's not the Ark of the Covenant, that only leaves one thing:" (Simultaneously) "Unicorns." And they, like, deadpan it while looking at each other and it's SO Hilarious! I love that part :) I just can't remember which episode it's from :D. I've gotten into writing more for other shows, etc. And I have to keep my grades up (ugh) or my parents take away my laptop :( So I had tofocus on schoolwork for a while and didn't get around to writing Z,DYKH? until now :(. Anyways, enjoy! :)_

Tony sat at his desk, looking for what seemed to be the millionth time at Ziva's note. But this time, he didn't just see the words. The paper. _That_'s what was so strange. Chastising himself for being that stupid as to having not noticed it before, he practically ran down to Abby's lab, waving the slip of paper that was perpetually in his hand. Barging into the room, he practically knocked McGee over. Barely noticing, he started blathering incessantly. "Abby, look at the paper this is on. It's the paper. Everything's in the paper, just look at it..."

It took Abby a few seconds to see what he was getting at. She shoved the scrap of paper under her telescope and could just make out the message in the wrinkles that were set in: 1294 Peoria. It wasn't much, but it was something to go off of anyways.

---

The team pulled up to the house at the end of the cul-de-sac. Tony and Gibbs covered the back door while McGee picked the lock. Clearing the rooms one by one, they were dissapointed when they found no one, and not a trace of anything suspicious. However, Tony's careful eye picked up a trap door that lead to a set of steps that looked like they'd been used recently. Eagerly, Tony descended them, running to the huddled figure he saw in the corner. McGee was held back from running to her, too; Gibbs whispered into his ear, "Not now, Tim. Not now." The two agents stepped outside, leaving Ziva and Tony gratefully alone. Ziva was bruised, beaten, and worn. Tony took her into his arms, not saying anything. He didn't have to. Supporting her, they walked to the car together, not even bothering to notify Gibbs. But that was another thing that they didn't have to do. Like any respectable father figure, Gibbs had been watching all of it from the safety and comfort of the hallway. As he turned away from McGee, a hint of a satisfied smile settled on his lips.

Tony didn't bother asking Ziva, he just drove like hell to his apartment. Setting her on the couch, he stoked her head. Pressing his lips gently to her forehead, he sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his head into her neck. She sighed, holding on to him for dear life. Gently settling her back into the cushions, Tony asked, "What happened to you, Zi?" Ziva half-chuckled at her new nickname; then her face turned serious, and she recalled the day's events. "He was my old boyfriend, back in Israel. His name is now Walter Reode. He's here illegally, but that's all that you can pin him down for. I tried... reasoning with him, but that only makes him angry. I acted too late, and that was my downfall. I trusted him, I believed that he was still the same person as he was 15 years ago. I guess he's not...". Tony's eyes blazed with anger and hurt and love as he dialed Gibbs's number. "Gibbs. His name is Walter Reode." Looking at Ziva, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She didn't pull away; instead, she took his chin in her hand and tilted his head so that he was kissing her fully, his soft lips melting into hers. Settling into the warm kiss, Tony and Ziva found themselves not caring about what had happened that day; they were together, and that's all that mattered then.

Gibbs stared the young man in the face, pressing his gun into the other's temple. Walter did not falter, but instead smiled at the agent, knowing all too well what would happen in a couple of seconds. Indeed, the trigger was squeezed and a bullet popped into the head of young Mr. Reode. If anyone asked, he had been a casualty of a hostage situation, or something equally as believable. Abby would back him up if he needed it. All that mattered was that the man who had hurt his Ziva was gone from this world. Gibbs allowed himself a slow, surprisingly sad smile.

The next morning, Ziva lifted her head to find Tony wrapped around her like a blanket. Chuckling, she woke him up with a kiss on the cheek. Rolling off of the couch in a laughing heap, they knew that everything would be all right, as cliché as it sounded. This felt so normal, so real, being with him, that Ziva found herself praying that it would last forever. Tony was no stranger to heartbreaks, but if he had any say in it, Ziva would be his forever. :)

_Author's note: Okay, sorry about the smilie face at the end, I just had to put that in :) Anyways, did you like it? I await your responses eagerly! :)_


End file.
